


In Bloom

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Changing POV, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 17:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17146391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: Diana has a flower shop, and Steve will use every excuse under the sun to see her.





	In Bloom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FrozenHearts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenHearts/gifts).



> For FrozenHearts, it's her WonderTrev exchange gift. I hope you enjoy it m'dear.

Diana's store was a lively one, large enough that would allow her to have a full row of ready-made bouquets and still have space for plants and bonsais.

Today, Diana found herself putting together a bouquet, softly humming a song alongside the radio when she heard it, the sound of thunder and out of nowhere, a sudden downpour hit. Diana watched from the safety of her store as people began to run and look for shelter. One of them, a man, stopped in front of her store under the small pavilion she had outside and saw him pace, hesitate and then enter the store. The doorbell let a quiet 'ding' as the man walked in.

They both stared at each other for a second. Then Diana smiled and he returned it.

"Uh, hello. That showed up from nowhere right?"

Diana decided she liked his voice, it was a rich baritone and she also decided that she liked his eyes too, even from the small distance, she could clearly see they were sparkling blue.

"Hello and welcome. Yes, quite the surprise storm, I don't think it was in the forecast."

"Would you mind terribly if I wait for it to pass?" A dazzling smile accompanied his words.

Diana smiled, "This is a store and you're a potential costumer, I don't mind. Look around if you wish and I'm here if you need any help. I'm Diana Prince."

"Steve Trevor. Pleasure meeting you miss Diana."

"It's a pleasure meeting you too Mr. Trevor."

"Please, I'm invading your store and dragging water in, call me Steve, I insist."

"Of course Steve."

Diana saw him hesitate for a moment, unsure of what to say, she went back to her bouquet, if he needed her, she had made the offer already.

* * *

 

Meanwhile, one Steve Trevor found himself dazzled. He was not one to believe in love at first sight, but maybe, Diana Prince was the woman who could change his mind. He saw her go back to the bouquet she was building and he hesitated for a second or two, wanting to get know her more, to talk to her more before he inevitably had to leave.

So, Steve did what he could, started looking at the flowers. Maybe he could get some for Etta, she liked flowers (didn't she?) and it would give him an excuse other than the rain to delay leaving.

And so he did, he gave a once over to the store, it was nice, large enough to avoid feeling cramped yet cozy enough to feel welcoming. The walls were painted a soft blue-grey, that allowed the brilliant colors of the flowers to shine and take center stage. He began to look the rows of individual flowers, all beautiful and obviously well cared for. He took time to inspect the flowers, smelling their sweet scent and on occasion, touch it gently.

At the end, he arrived at the ready-made bouquets and he can't help them but to find them beautiful. They have obviously been put with much love and care and he decides to pick one of them to give Etta.

He takes a deep breath, well, it's now or never. "Miss Diana? I was wondering if you could help me?"

"Oh! Of course, I'm happy to help."

He saw her walk towards him and his mind sort of short circuited. She was far more beautiful up close. God help him. Tall and lean, dark chocolate brown eyes in which he could get lost in, lips with a ready smile and bronze skin that seemed to glow. Oh. He was in trouble and he knew it. Teaches him to scoff at love at first sight.

"How can I help you Steve?"

"Ah well, you see, I'm trying to decide which flowers to get and I just can't. She's been a dear friend of mine for quite a long time now - real life saver honestly - and I just want to say thank you. So any help would do, just point me to the right direction."

"Of course, do you have something in mind? Favorite colors maybe? Favorite flower?"

"Well, I don't know her favorite flower. I should ask. But she likes pink," he stumbled over his words, "maybe something pink colored?"

Now he looked at her with a hopeful look.

She smiled and nodded, "Well, maybe, how about this?"

He saw her walk a few steps and pick a bouquet. It was so pretty that he was sure Etta would like it.

"Pink roses, peach carnations, pink stocks, white Peruvian lilies, dusty miller and eucalyptus and fresh greenery."

"Oh that is perfect, thank you. I'll take it. Thank you!"

She gave him another smile and he was sure his heart had skipped a beat. Followed her to the cash register and paid. Checking to see if the storm had pass (it had), he quite reluctantly forced himself to walk to the entrance, flowers in hand.

"Well, thank you so much Diana, it was a pleasure meeting you. Hopefully, I'll see you around."

"It was lovely to meet you too Steve. Hope your friend likes her flowers."

With one final wave, he pushed the door open and walked out. He promised himself he wouldn't be coming back soon. He would wait a little while.

[He only waited three days]

* * *

 

Saturdays were usually a busy day for Diana and today was no exception. Saturdays were usually days were people bought flowers because of celebrations or dates. And today, Diana had a few people to tend to, so she thought nothing of hearing the 'ding' from the door announcing someone had entered.

Diana was attending another customer when she saw him from the corner of her eye. Steve Trevor had come back and was now lazily strolling and inspecting the flowers. Well. This was a nice surprise.

Diana kept on working, occasionally looking at Steve, wondering what he'd buy this time. It was only after her last costumer had paid, that she saw him approach her, a tentative smile on his face.

"Hello Diana, I was wondering if you could put together a bouquet for me?"

"Of course I can, do you have any flowers in mind?"

"White roses and pink carnations. I honestly can't think of something else, so those two will do."

"Will do, if you'd give me a few minutes?"

"Take your time, I'm in no rush."

Diana smiled and went to get the flowers and greenery she'd need, once she did, she began putting the bouquet together. And noticed that Steve was watching her work.

"So, uh, have you been working here long?" His voice was hesitant.

Diana smiled, "About 5 years now, what about you? Work around here?"

"Wow, quite a long time now. Do you own this place? Because is lovely. And me? Well, I'm opening a coffee shop slash bakery two blocks away soon."

Diana stopped working and looked at him, "Yes I am the owner. How did you guess? Also, a coffee shop and bakery? Sounds fantastic, now I'll know where to run for caffeine on long days!"

The smile Steve gave her was brilliant and, for a moment, Diana could swear her heart skipped a beat.

"How did I guess? Just luck. You really have a great eye for flowers. Absolutely, you'd be always welcome!"

Diana continued with the bouquet, a slight blush on her cheeks, "Well, thank you. On both accounts."

"Do you work here alone? I can't imagine manning a store on my own."

"Well, it's mostly quiet. But a friend comes over and help when I'm going to be busy."

She finished the bouquet and gave it to Steve to inspect. He smiled and nodded. She then punched the correct price and as he gave her the money, she gave him the flowers.

"Well then, thank you again for the flowers Diana. Hopefully I'll see you around."

"Goodbye Steve, looking forward seeing your shop soon enough."

He sent a wave and a smile her way and left. And Diana was left behind alone, but she couldn't help but to wish to see him again.

[What Diana didn't know, is that she'd get her wish. What Diana also didn't know, is that miles away, one Joanna Trevor was surprised, not at seeing her son at her door, but seeing him with flowers.]

* * *

 

He knew himself enough to know that he was royally screwed. How did he know that? Well, it's the simple fact that it was a week after giving the flowers to his mom that he was thinking of an excuse to go back to Diana's store to see her again.

And well, life might have been smiling on him because Etta got a cold. Nothing too serious and she was still working at her usual manner, but well, he now had an excuse.

So he found himself in Diana's shop again.

"Hello again Diana, I have a request again. A friend of mine is sick, so, maybe something cheery to say, 'get well soon'."

"Of course."

This time he was quite content on watching her work, she picked the flowers carefully and set to work. He could observe how careful she was in the way she arranged the flowers, he might not understand that, but he could appreciate how thoughtful she seemed to be.

And the end result was a stunning piece of art.

"Here you go Steve, hot pink roses and carnations, orange Asiatic lilies and Peruvian lilies, yellow sunflowers; lavender stock; purple monte casino and green Athos poms."

"Excellent! Thank you Diana." He paid and left. Now, he prayed that Etta wouldn't comment on the flowers.

Alas, he had no such luck.

Etta Candy was a woman for the battlefield, smart and resourceful, fiercely loyal to her friends and someone who was not afraid to speak her mind. Which she did the moment Steve gave her a smile and gave her the flowers.

"Flowers? For a flu? She must be really pretty," Etta rose her hand stopping Steve from speaking, "Steve, how long have we known each other? Years. How many time during those years have you given me flowers? Not that often. And yet, this is the second time in less than three weeks that you have given me a bouquet. So, either you recently underwent a discovery of love of flowers or the flower shop lady is very pretty. I'm going for the second option."

He gave her a cheeky grin, "Nothing ever escapes you right Etta?"

Etta gave him a knowing smile. "No. That's why you hired me to take care of finances. Still, the flowers are beautiful. Thank you. What's her name?"

"Her name is Diana. Diana Prince. Owns her shop, two blocks before the café."

"Good to know."

* * *

 

Steve was a busy man, specially now that he was two weeks away from opening his café-slash-bakery. So, as much as he wanted to see Diana, he did not went to her store for almost a week.

But the first chance he got, he took it. It was Sunday this time and he was going to see his mother, so, why not take her another bouquet?

This time, the flowers were white and shades of lilac. Something that Diana described as "white roses and carnations, lavender Peruvian lilies, and stock, accented with baby’s breath and seeded eucalyptus."

Miles away, maternal antennae went on the alert when seeing Steve arrive with more flowers.

"Not that I want to be ungrateful darling, but flowers again?"

"Can a man buy his awesome mother some?"

"Yes. But this recent development leads me to believe that you are plotting something."

"Well, I'm not. Just want to spoil you."

"Well, if you say so."

* * *

 

The week leading his shop's opening, he was inundated with work. Suddenly, he was needed everywhere. One moment he was checking stock, another he was making sure a supplier had the things he needed, instructing the staff, moving furniture. He felt like he could barely breathe.

So he missed a whole week without going to Diana's shop. A great loss in his mind. And to be honest, he didn't think he had a good enough excuse to do so. Etta would take the flowers should he gave them to her, his mother would ask questions (Joanna Trevor was many thing, a fool, was not one of them) he was not looking forward answering quite yet.

So he waited. But then, he had a great idea, maybe, he could give her something right? After all, it was his store. With a grin, he went off to the computer, plan forming into his head.

* * *

 

Diana's day had been a slow one. Mondays always were. Everybody was back at work and flowers rarely were ever requested on Sunday for a Monday. Diana looked around the store, she had nothing to do. She had been diligent early that morning and had swept and cleaned the windows, checked that the flowers had water and the ph of the plants and had already checked supplies and all was in order.

Diana had nothing else to do, so she looked at the clock. Midday. Perfect, she could make use of the voucher Steve had given her, today was their opening, right? She could use the coffee and the cake, why not?

So, she went to the back of the store and looked at her desk, there, in one corner was the little piece of paper. Diana placed it in her purse, and walked out, putting the 'close' sign on the door before locking.

Diana was in front of "Moonlight's Café" quickly, their shops proximity had their advantages. On the outside, a board announcing it's opening offered 10% off from pastries just for today. Diana entered the Café. It didn't take much for Diana to decide that she liked the place; soft jazz music was playing, there was a comfortable looking sofa resting against a wall that had a city under the moonlight painted on, a coffee table in front of it. Soft looking love-seats with tables on each side were tucked in one corner, in the other, some tables and chairs.

There were a few patrons in the Café, and when she looked at behind the cash register, there was Etta, and two other baristas. Steve was nowhere to be found. But still, she walked and went to the line to order. There were two people in front of her, which gave her time to peruse the pastry display, it all looked delicious.

When it came her turn to order, Etta took the voucher and gave her a smile, "What's it going to be dear?"

"Vanilla Latte and," Diana looked at the display for options. "A slice of apple cake please." As she said so, she placed a 20 bill on the tips jar. Well, if Steve wanted to give her a free stuff (even if it was only once), she might as well do something for his employees.

Diana saw Etta grab a small plastic container, and deftly cut a slice of the requested cake and place it in it. Once Etta had done so, she gave the cake to Diana, "One vanilla latte coming up, why don't you sit dear, I'll get it to you."

"Thank you." Diana said, grabbing a plastic fork from the display near the counter. She sat down on one of the love-seats and took a bit of the cake. It was delicious, the spices and the apple flavor came through, the slight tang of the cream cheese frosting gave it some contrast.

A few moments later, Etta was placing a mug in front of her. "Here you go dear. Enjoy."

"Thank you Etta." Diana looked at her drink, it had a perfectly made leaf of foam. She blew it and took a careful sip. It was a great latte, the vanilla flavor was there without being overwhelming.

Diana takes the time to enjoy her drink and cake, she's halfway into her drink when finally Steve appears, he looks happy - if a little tired.

"Hello Diana, glad that you could make it today! I can't stay long - have some stuff in the oven - but wanted to come in and thank you for coming." Steve's beams at her.

"Thank you for the voucher, I'm happy to come in and support a neighbor. The cake is fantastic by the way. Best apple cake I've had in a long time."

"Glad to hear that! And thank you. Means a lot, really. Alas, gotta run, don't want to burn my stuff. But again Diana, thanks for coming in."

"You're welcome. Go, I don't want to keep you."

With that, Diana watches as Steve walks back to the back of his store, but before he fully disappears, he waves at her and she returns it. Then, with one last smile, he is gone.

Diana is left alone to finish her coffee, watching people trickle in, some sit down, some leave with their orders. And she begins to think of putting together bouquets to put on her website. Yes, that's an idea. She could do that. With a renewed energy, she finishes her food and drink and stands, leaves the mug were Etta can see it, waves at her and walks out. She has things to do.

* * *

 

The Saturday night that follows his shop's opening, Steve spends it plotting. Yes, Diana did take him up on his free coffee and cake, and they even talked for a little bit before he had to rush over and help the baristas, but now, what?

He wanted to see her again, he was aware that she should just take a deep breath, summon his courage and just simply ask her out. This whole buying flowers every week wasn't going to be doable forever, Etta and his mom were bound to grow tired of the flowers.

And knowing Etta, she'd probably just ask Diana to go out with Steve just to make it stop.

But in the meantime, well, he'll keep buying flowers. Now he was just simply undecided WHO was going to get the flowers. Sure, he could keep them in his apartment, Diana's bouquets were beautiful and sure, his place could use a little color that wasn't grey and deep blue. But, wait! Didn't Sameer mention having found a rare book that he had been hunting? And get a new job as a translator that he wanted? Oh well. Congratulations to him, he's getting flowers.

So, with renewed determination, he made sure to be free the next to go and get the flowers and then deliver them to their lucky owner.

The next day, he practically skipped steps on his way to Diana's flower shop. As usual, the bell rung out announcing his entry and he immediately looked for Diana, and found her in discussion with what seemed to be a client. But he smiled at her when she turned at the sound of the bell and raised his hand to give her a small wave; she returned the smile and gave him a nod, then, she returned to her client.

Meanwhile, he took the opportunity to look around the shop, maybe he could find something on his own, so off he went. He perused the aisles slowly, taking time to appreciate the flowers and plants. Maybe he should get Sameer a plant instead? He was inclined to pick one of them when something caught his eye. Green roses. Perfect, Sameer liked green right? And he was sure Diana could make something work with them, she was talented. And he could wait until Diana got a moment.

He did not wait long.

"Hello Steve, how can I help you today?"

Oh boy, how he liked her voice, so warm and kind. And he also liked her smile. And her eyes, specially her eyes, deep brown filled with kindness.

"Ah, well, I wanted to give flowers to a friend," he rose a hand and rubbed his neck, "so I was looking around, and saw the green roses. So, could I bother you to do me a green arrangement? Maybe a little white too?"

"A green bouquet huh," Diana tilted her head, "sure, do want another specific kind of flowers or do I have carte blanche?"

"No, I... well I wouldn't know what else would go with the green roses, so by all means, do your magic!" He smiled at her, hoping that she wouldn't notice his nervousness.

"Ok, give me a few moments to select some flowers and I'll get working."

"Take your time, no rush here." Of course there was no rush, any excuse to spend time with her was great. He saw her wonder the aisles, obviously considering the flowers, so he did his best to not be in her way, so he moved near the cash register, he could wait there.

After a few minutes, he saw her walk back with several flowers in her arms. She looked like a goddess. A spring goddess and he almost felt unworthy of being in her presence. Saw her fetch cellophane paper from the back room and stared at her hands while she started to work. He wanted to hold her hands, would they be soft? Yeah, stupid thought, they would be. He was thinking of something to say, when surprisingly, she broke the ice first.

"How's the Café doing?" She didn't look up and luckily for him, missed his relieved face. "I can't imagine the work that must come running both a café and a bakery."

"Busy, thankfully on the café front. Trying to build a list of clients for the bakery side of the business. How about you, how's your shop going?"

"Well, I've been busy, specially since I partnered with a delivery service; now I have more work but I don't mind. Only some days."

"Oh?" he found himself curious at what those days could entail. "What do you mean?"

She gave him a wry smile, "Clients too picky, some of them are never happy with what I have to offer. Or weddings, sure, the money is nice, but the work can be a nightmare sometimes."

"Oh I hear you. On my old job where I was head baker, there were some people who were just impossible. Too sweet, too bitter, too pale, not enough buttercream, too much buttercream. Some people are just impossible to please."

"Yes they are. But still we try, don't we? I have a wedding next Saturday and I'm not looking forward Friday, I have to have everything done by then."

"Don't you have someone who could help you?" he asked, curious to see if she did all her work alone, every time he came she was.

"Oh I do, my friend Mera comes in sometimes. But I'm not sure if she'll be available this Friday."

"Ah, I see."

He saw her finish the bouquet, look up at him and asks, "What do we think? Do you like it?"

"We think it's gorgeous. You are very talented. Yes, I like it very much. Which flowers did you use?"

"Roses, carnations, lilies, alstroemeria, athos poms, monte casino salal and gypsophila, all in shades of green and white. I figured I'd add some white for contrast."

"It's perfect, thank you Diana." He paid and hesitated for a moment, not wanting to leave. "Well, I guess I'll see you around."

"Take care Steve."

He walked out of her store. Now, to Sameer's place, he was sure Sameer would be surprised at the flowers. But hopefully, he'll like them. They were just too pretty to toss away.

And Sameer was indeed very surprised at seeing him with flowers. Sameer had raised his eyebrows and given him a strange look when he had declared that the flowers were for him.

"You could have brought wine," Sameer commented, "I mean, flowers Steve? I'm not a lady you're trying to woo."

He snorted, "Just take them Sameer. Or if you don't want them, I'll keep them."

"I'll take them. At least they're not pink."

Now that got a bark of laughter out of him.

* * *

 

For Diana, Friday came far too quickly.

Diana was immensely grateful that Mera had agreed to come and help her. How could she not be. The centerpieces she'd be creating needed more than just two hands. And Mera, much as she protested, had an excellent eye for detail.

They were both working in silence, the amount of work they had to do didn't lend the time for proper conversation. The only words spoken were mostly about the flowers and the stuff necessary for the centerpieces.

It was only midday, when Mera finally decided to ask, "So, how are things going with Mr Trevor?"

Diana's head snapped up from where she was looking down at the flowers and gave Mera a surprised look. "Well, fine I guess. He just opened his Café last week."

"That's not what I'm asking Diana and you know it," Mera's hands kept moving, and she didn't need to look up from her work either. "I'm asking if you had the courage already to ask him out."

"No, I.." Diana stuttered, "I have been busy. And so is he. Besides, he could have a significant other."

"You have not asked," Mera gave her friend a surprised look, "What happened to Miss I-Can-Conquer-Anything?"

"She... she, well, she's been a bit of a coward." Diana admitted. "Besides, I could not be his type. He could like men. Or he could be just too busy to date."

"Diana, you know I love you right?" Mera stopped working for second, "But you have to take risks sometimes. You'll never know if he likes you if you don't ask. What's the worst that could happen?"

"The worst that could happen is that he has a partner and thinks I'm overstepping." Diana glared at Mera, "C'mon on now Mera, it's not like he's going to walk through this door..."

A 'ding' was heard and the two women looked at the door. Steve Trevor stood there, two bags in his hands.

"Uh, hi."

"Hello Steve. Can I help you?" Diana was the first to ask.

"Oh no, not today thank you Diana. I just, well, I remembered that you'd said that you'd have a long day today, so I figured I'd bring you something." He spoke while raising his arms to show the bags on his hands.

Mera's eyebrows shot up. _Well_ , Mera thought, _this is an interesting turn of events_.

"Steve, you shouldn't have," Diana replied.

"Probably, but wanted to." Steve walked over to where Diana was standing and handed her the bags he was holding. "But where are my manners," Steve turned and walked to Mera, "Steve Trevor, please to meet you."

Mera smiled at him and stretched out her hand. Steve took it and gave her a firm shake. "I'm Mera Xebel, lovely to meet you."

Once they had introduced themselves, Steve turned again to Diana, "I brought you ladies two sandwiches, turkey and cheese and two diet sodas. Hope it's fine."

"It's fine Steve, you shouldn't have bothered."

Mera took the opportunity to study them both. A serious look on her face. He was handsome, not her type, but he was; he may as well be the poster boy for the all-American man. His eyes were deep blue and had sparked when he had introduced himself. And he hadn't even looked down her v-neck. His voice was nice too and to top it off, he came bearing gifts of food. Good.

"Oh but I wanted to. I knew you'd have a long day, I know how hard those can be. So enjoy ladies. But I have to run. The Café is waiting for me." Steve turned to look at Mera, "It was a pleasure meeting you Mera. Have a great day."

Mera nodded, "I can say the same Steve. Thank you for the food. You too."

Both of them watch him smile once more and turn and leave the store. Mera looked at Diana, who seemed to be frozen in place. "Well, he's handsome, polite and considerate. I approve."

Diana snorted, "Don't need your approval Mera."

"No you don't. You're a big girl. Still, friends look after each other." Mera smirked, "Besides, there's something else he is."

"Oh and what would that be?"

"Interested in you."

Diana blushed. "You're crazy. I'm going to put this on the fridges for later." Diana practically ran from the front of the store onto the back.

Mera simply smiled and started to work again.

* * *

 

Steve goes back for more flowers the next Saturday, Etta's birthday is Sunday and yes, he's got a present, but more flowers couldn't hurt right? It's not like he's just giving her flowers alone.

This time, he actually had called ahead, told Diana to please make him something pretty with white roses and some blue flowers in it. Etta likes them, so he might as well give her something she likes.

When he enters the store, this time late, near closing hours, Diana is waiting with a lovely bouquet for him.

"Here you go Steve, as requested. White and blue. White roses, carnations and Peruvian lilies, blue delphinium; accented with baby’s breath and seeded eucalyptus. What do you think?"

He is happy, Diana always manages to make even the simplest bouquets to look beautiful. "It's perfect. But I was also wondering if you could help me. I have two things coming up, a dear friend is out of rehab and wanted to give him something - a plant maybe? And another is finally putting roots in and bought a house. So another plant I guess. Any ideas?"

He observes her as she thinks. He likes looking at Diana at work. He's come to appreciate how thoughtful she is with her work. How she takes the flowers she'll need and place them gently on her counter, how she begins placing flower by flower in a small base she uses to build the bouquets, how she considers every flowers, every piece of greenery. He likes seeing stop, stare at her work and think, little frowns in her head as she considers her next step. The little smile she gives when she is pleased with the end result. He, in short, finds Diana Prince fascinating and wishes he had the guts to ask her out once for all. He can't keep up buying flowers, he's running out of excuses.

"Firstly, all the best for your friend out of rehab," She walks and motions for him to follow her, he does. "I have some ideas, a plant is a good idea, something flowering even, something he - or she - can care for and watch bloom." She stopped in front of the smaller plants that even he could recognize, "A flowering bonsai. A gardenia one. It's small, easy to care for and the flowers give a delightful aroma."

He smiles. "Perfect. Charlie will love it, I'm sure!"

"And for your other friend," She looked thoughtful. "Well, it depends on what kind of person he is."

"Ah, of course, Napi travels quite a lot for work. So, something low maintenance?"

"A succulent then." She walked a few steps, mentioning with her hands were the succulents and cacti were. "Here I have some, maybe you'll find something he'd like?"

He observed the plants and cacti, considered each one of them. But at the end, he selected one that had burgundy at the tips and bit of white. It was very much what Napi would like, he was sure. Or at least, he'd not give him a weird look for it.

Once they had selected the plants, she made him a receipt and placed both of them on the back of the store, he'd be coming back for them on Wednesday.

So, once his purchases were rung out, he left, flowers in hand.

The following day, a very sheepish Steve gave Etta both her gift and flowers. And Etta simply responded with 'Oh Steve, just ask her out already!"

* * *

 

After Steve picked the plants the day he'd said he would, Diana would not see hair nor hide of him for three weeks. She worried. She'd been worried enough to go to his Café to see him, he was always busy. Etta had explain that they had a surge in cake commissions. So, Steve could barely leave the kitchen.

And she had seen him, briefly though, on his Café, he'd looked tired and a bit nervous. He hadn't come out and talk to her as he usually did when she went to his Café. And well, it send all kinds of dread down Diana's stomach.

Thinking of Mera's "Interested in you" floating in her head over and over. What if he wasn't and Mera had misunderstood? What if he was just being polite? What if he did have someone to go home to?

But what if he was interested in her and he just simply lost his interest. Had he simply decided that she was not worth his while and simply moved on?

Diana didn't want to think that.

[What Diana wouldn't know is that with some gentle encouragement from his friends (all of of them promising that if he didn't ask her out, they would take action themselves) and some inspiration provided by The Great British Baking Show, Steve Trevor had set himself up to the task of creating a floral cake for Diana.]

* * *

 

It took him two full weeks to get it right. He'd looked up recipes and tried and tested so much cake that he could swear off cakes - not forever, he still like them - for quite a while. Also, the sugar work took time to make. So, using every excuse under the sun and all the willpower he had, he did not went to Diana's shop.

He would take his time and ask her out nicely. With a cake. With a cake that she'd enjoy. She liked flowers, well, he hoped she liked his rose and chamomile sponge and strawberry buttercream; because it had been a labor of love. It had been hell getting the cake to be as balanced as it should be.

Yep, it was the perfect cake to ask Diana out. Hopefully she'd say yes.

Looking at his work, he felt proud of himself. The cake was perfect, the decorations were spot on and the big golden "D" at the center was beautifully piped.

He placed the cake in a box and took a deep breath. It was now or never.

* * *

 

It is a Thursday of the fourth week without Steve and Diana has begun to loose hope. She's tired of looking up every time the door rings hoping that it will be Steve this time.

But Diana has work to do, an anniversary dinner to provide flowers to, so she soldiers on, concentrates on work and does what she must.

Which is why she is deeply unprepared for when the door rings and this time, an apologetic-looking Steve Trevor is on her store. Well, this is a pleasant surprise.

Steve is standing there with a smallish box in his hands, a tentative smile on his face. "Hello Diana, it's been a little while."

"Hello Steve, it has been," Diana gives him a small smile in turn. "Can I help you with something today?" Diana is nervous and she knows it. Has a comment at the tip of her tongue that she bites back.

"Oh, not today thank you. I just, well, I..." Steve draws closer to Diana. "Well, I made you a cake."

The words leave his mouth almost too fast for her to catch. Diana blinks, full of surprise. "Oh Steve, you shouldn't have!"

Steve shakes his head, "No, I wanted to. Well, I wanted to ask you... If you'd like to go out sometime?" There, Steve has said it. No turning back now. "But you don't have to! I mean, not if you don't want to! I just... well. Ah, sorry."

 _'Well, crap, Mera was right_.' Diana thinks. Her second thought is ' _Oh thank goodness_ '. Because yes, she likes him too and yes, she wants to go out with him and get to know him better.

"I'd love to." Diana's voice is firm and steady, thankfully.

"Oh. Thank you. When are you free?" Steve looks positively relieved. And Diana can't help but to find it adorable.

"I'm free on Saturday after 6. Would that work?"

"Yes. It's perfect." Steve beams at her. "Here. This is for you. Rose and chamomile with strawberry buttercream."

Pushes the box to her, she takes it and opens it. Diana's mouth forms a small 'O', because the decorations are just so lovely. A golden 'D' in the center surrounded by both sugar and buttercream roses, peonies and small chamomile flowers make for a beautiful looking cake.

"Oh Steve, it's so pretty! Thank you so much!" Diana sets the box in her counter and, following an impulse, hugs a very surprised Steve.

Steve hugs her back. "So, how does 6:30 sound?"

Diana lets go, "Sounds perfect."

"Good, good. I hate to leave, but I'm needed at the Café. I'll see you on Saturday Miss Prince." With a wink, Steve walks towards the door.

"Good day to you Mr. Trevor."

Diana sees him hesitate. But it's work that pulls him out, she's sure of it. Because on her end, she didn't want him to leave. But as she stares looks between his retreating back and the cake, well, she's happy.

Sure, Mera is late and work is waiting, but honestly? She has a date and a cake. The day's looking up.


End file.
